Childhood Lost: Lost Innocence
by Murderbynuns
Summary: Xander & Bob’s adventure begins as they set off too find Xander true father, but someone else has plans for them instead. Supernatural/Buffy/Numbers/Dresden Files Xander & Dean Harry & Bob Don & Ian Charlie & Colby warning SLASH


**Author: **Sparta

**Title****: **Lost Innocence

**Pairings: **Xander & DeanDon & Ian Charlie & Colby

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Buffy/Supernatural

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Series:**Childhood Lost

**Chapters: **1/?

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **Xander & Bob's adventure begins as they set off too find Xander true father, but someone else has plans for them instead.

**Chapter Summery: **Xander finds daddy

**Authors Note:**

**Childhood Lost: Lost Innocence**

Fight or Flee

Xander sighed as they pulled up outside a large over-towering building, pulling his rucksack upon his shoulder he parked the Impala close by.

"It would be wise for me to remain here in my skull, this is a task only you can do Alexander but I will wish you the greatest of luck" said Bob as Xander smiled as he closed the door.

In the short time they had together Bob had come to like Xander greatly, he reminded Bob of a young Harry but without the care he'd been given. He'd found quite a soft spot for the young man and after talking to him he could not see how anyone could dislike the young man?

Xander took a deep breath and gathered himself as he strolled into the lobby of the LA branch of FBI, walking over to the receptionist desk he ignored the funny looks he was being given.

"How can I help you?" asked the woman snottily as Xander glared at her over his sunglasses.

"Can you tell Special Agent Don Epps his son is here to see him, if he complains tell his Jessica Singer sends her regards? I'll be over by the door smoking let me know when the shouting and the cursing ends?" said Xander as he walked away as the receptionist called up to Don's Office.

As predicted the string of curse words and loud shouting could be heard outside the building. Xander lent back against the cold glass building as he waited as if on cue about twenty minutes later out came two men one of which was dressed in suite.

"Alex? Bobby called me a few days ago and warned me you were coming" said the man dressed in the suit as he watched Xander from behind his sunglasses.

Xander looked up at them and growled before he removed his sunglasses and turned to look at them in the face. He could tell the two men were close, as in sharing the same bed close but Xander was nervous as the guy without the suit gave of the air of military.

Xander watched them with causation his left hand was current occupied by his cigarette. His other was slowly curing round his concealed weapon in the back of his pants.

"Hey Alex there's no need to go there yet? let me guess….the bastard that raised you liked to use his fist to talk?" asked one of the men who wasn't in a suit but screamed 'I dangerous and I'm military' as he approached Xander he kept his tone neutral but calm, Xander nodded but he never broke eye contact.

"We don't need to go there just yet, the names Ian I'm you old man's better half" said Ian as Xander relaxed a little as Ian put his hand on Xander's shoulders and took the blade from Xander's hand.

"Ok a hunting blade that's one step way from a Machete, nice weapon should I ask what else…" asked the other man who hadn't approached.

"Don't ask don't tell" said Xander as Ian nodded

"Hunter?" asked the man Xander recognised from Bobby's photo.

"You'd know about that Agent Epps" said Xander as Don shrugged at the thought of what Xander meant.

"Ok kid, how about we start over?" asked Don as Xander nodded.

"Don Epps, call me Don. You've just met my partner in life Ian Edgerton" said Don as Xander examined them all then started chuckling.

"And here I thought I'd be the problem" laughed Xander as he stubbed out his cigarette.

"Gay?" asked Ian as Xander shrugged

"Bi but only evil women like me, my last three tried to kill me. My best friend Willow said I should go gay but only evil like me but Dean's evil and nice so I scored well with that. It's just his old man John he's not evil enough he doesn't like me I scare him" cackled Xander manically.

"You don't scare John, we'll take about you and the eldest Winchester…oh yes I know them well later. Bobby's already given me the 411 on you but it was vague and didn't mention you were armed. But I guess I forgot old man Singer's first two rules? Always carry Holy water and go everywhere armed" laughed Don as Xander watched Ian.

"He's not a threat Kid, he treats me good my dad likes him, he winds up my brother and he knows about my past which by the way my family doesn't" said Don as Xander looked at him and nodded.

"So come on kid lets go meet the rest of the family so to speak" laughed Don as he, Ian and Xander headed inside the FBI building to meet Don's team.


End file.
